Ill Love You From Heaven And Back
by FemaleBossJordan
Summary: As she laughed she blew a kiss at me. She took the camera from me and began to Click. Click. Click. She fell on top of me. She kissed me slowly and the last camera flash... She was gone. One-Shot about Jack and Kim's undying love for each-other Bad at summaries...


**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge ( i hope you enjoy )**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO **

**and a BIG thank you to everyone thats reveiwed :)**

**this is a one-shot only :)**

* * *

Snap. Snap. Snap. I felt the button click under my finger. She smiled, blew a kiss, and stuck out her tongue. I laughed at how adorable she truly was. Her heavy side bang fell on her milky skin.

Her hair fell in tressels down to her waist. Her skin tight jeans made her legs look like toothpicks. She was so tiny. She took the camera from me and began to Click. Click. Click. She fell on top of me.

She kissed me slowly and the last camera flash... She was gone.

I woke up sweating and shaking. My long hair clung to my forehead and I looked around my room.

I sighed as I saw all the pictures were still there. It was perfect. I touched the photo that lay on my bedside table.

"Hey Kim. Happy nine months." I whispered and ran my finger over the frame.

I smiled weakly at her sweet smile as she looked at the ground while I kissed her cheek. I sighed again as a tear slid down my cheek. I ran over to my closet that was covered with pictures. Every wall of my room was covered in pictures.

From my early work as a photographer for the flower shop to the last photo I took of Kim. I ran downstairs after throwing on some skinny jeans, an old band t-shirt, and a beanie.

"Happy birthday Jack." my mom cooed kissing my cheek. I looked down and she kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." I said in my low husky voice. My mom smiled and then it faded.

"Jack... It's been a while now..." my mom's voice cracked. I looked up and smiled fakely acting happy and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me, slipping me a black envelope.

"This for me?" I asked. She nodded and left for work kissing my head again. It sucked that my mom had to work on new years but I got the house to myself on my 18th birthday.

I was the luckiest guy in the world. I quickly opened the envelope. Inside was a picture... My eyes widened. It was of a hand. It was... I smiled at the sight of my class ring.

I gave it to her for our one month anniversary. Hers. I saw written in sharpie _Come and find me. _My heart was racing and I hadn't felt this excitement in a while. I studied the photo.

It was taken by the fountain in the middle of the town. I got up and held the picture and clutched it closely to my chest. I would find her.

The street was crowded and I crossed it into the main complex in town. I looked around and saw the fountain stand tall and the water was shimmering in the sunlight. I saw another envelope sticking in the bottom brick.

I remembered the time Kim had fled town on our two month anniversary and she left me a love note in this brick telling me everything that had happened. I had cried and went looking for her, finding her on the train tracks in tears.

I ran over shoving people out of my way. I reached the fountain and scooped up the envelope. I ripped it open and looked at the new picture. It was a picture of a tiny body hiding in the library. On her arm was written _Read the clues. _

I felt my heart pound as I saw the familiar scars I had kissed to make the fictitious pain go away. I ran like a mad man heading for the library.

The clerk looked me up and down.

"And how may I help you?" she said in her nasal like tone that made me cringe. I showed her the number I had scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Help me find this aisle." I said more forcefully then I intended. She glared at me and led me to a dark aisle that was in the back of the library. It had a dusty plaque that read 'Poets'.

I quickly left the clerk who gave me a curious look. I glanced down at the picture and found the shelf she had curled in. I saw in her hand was a book with purple binding. I scanned the books carefully and saw a worn copy of a book that had the title _Quotes of the Greatest_.

Then it hit me. We were at the beach for our three month anniversary. She had been carrying this book around for a week. I had asked her why it was so important and I remember her pulling out a page and reading "_Hell is empty. All the devils are here. – William Shakespeare"_ A tear slid down my cheek and I pressed the book to my chest.

It was mine. Now and forever, I would give it to her as a gift when I found her again. I looked at the pages and the torn out page stuck out like a sore thumb. I flipped it open and there was another envelope.

I ripped it open and pulled the picture out. I saw a picture of Kim and her smile made my heart almost stop.

Her face so perfect and those blue eyes full of our secrets and adventures. She was at the ice cream shop… On our fourth anniversary she had gotten upset that I had forgot so I rented the shop and made a romantic picnic in the freezer.

My mind was turning… _What do these things mean…?_ I didn't have time to think. Just do. So I ran from the library, the clerk coming after me for a short distance before giving up. I clutched the three photos and the book as if they were a part of me.

I reached the store and bolted through the doors as I saw Mr. Jennings cleaning the silverware. He and I had been good friends when I started working for him. He looked up and his old grey eyes looked sad… I smiled and motioned to the back.

His head hung low and he nodded. I gave him a look and went to the back. The freezer was huge and it had shelves and shelves of ice cream. Her favorite flavor was Snicker Doodle Surprise. I looked on the top shelf and looked under S.

I found the tub and covering the label was another envelope. I snatched it and inside was a smaller picture. I saw Kim and she was holding a puppy. She looked flawless. I remembered for our fifth month anniversary I had bought her Scout, our dog that got hit by a car.

I ran into the pet store and up to the front desk. A foreign man looked me up and down.

"You Jack?" he asked. I nodded raising my eyebrows. He went to the back of the store and brought back a black puppy. He had big droopy eyes and a leash. He quickly grew excited and licked me all over and attached to the bright red bow was a black envelope.

I smiled and detached the envelope and inside was a shell. I was puzzled and then on the back of the shell written in scrawly letters was _Property of the lake. _I smacked my forehead. I had forgotten of our sixth anniversary was a skinny dipping session at the lake. I smirked and jogged with the energetic puppy out of the store.

The lake was in my back yard. I smiled and ran home. There was a cage in my kitchen with food and water for the dog…Odd. I shrugged and placed the dog in the cage and ran out of the house to my backyard. There was a single path that had stones implanted in it. I followed the path and came to a giant lake. It was covered with trees and they surrounded the place giving it the romantic mysterious feel.

I quickly ran to our tree at the site of a black dress. I had given it to her for our seventh month dinner date. I had prepared her the best food that Walmart could buy. I smiled and there was an envelope in the pocket.

It was a picture of Fettuccini with a Caesar salad on the side. I ran in the house. The oven was on and there was the recipe in her pretty little hand writing. I was so close… I knew it.

I ran to the table and there was a black envelope with a hot pink kiss on it. Inside was a picture of her in my bed room wearing my favorite t-shirt… It was the night of our eighth month anniversary and I took her virginity and she took mine. I smiled and laid all the other clues and pictures on the table.

My sheets were ruffled and there was her t-shirt she had worn that night. I picked it up and held it close smelling her perfume. I smiled and turned around. There on the mirror was the final picture of an angel. It was odd… Not making sense.

On the mirror in her favorite lipstick was an address. It was written on the mirror and beside it was xoxo Kim. I snapped a picture of the address and took it to my car. I hopped in and began to drive. My thoughts began to consume me.

The pictures had all been related to our anniversaries and the special things we had done together, that much I knew. But the angel… It didn't add up.

I pulled over to the side of the road. I was at Kim's house… I hopped out a smile on my face. I was going to have her in my arms once again I ran around to her backyard.

I saw in the corner an angel… Next to a tomb… I walked over slowly and there on top of the tomb laid flowers and my class ring… I heard the thud of my heart beat in my ears. I picked them up and on the tomb stone it read:

_Kim Anastasia Crawford_

_"And all we have are the memories…"_

_12-1-1995 – 1-1-2012_

My heart sank… She died today. Inside the flowers was a final envelope. I picked it up and read:

_Dear Jack,_

_I know this looks like goodbye but its not. I am still here in your heart. We had the best memories… But you need to make some new ones. I love you to heaven and back… And all of those things are the memories… I am glad I made them with you._

_Love,_

_Kim_

* * *

okay so writing this made me cry,3

i hope you all enjoyed this xoxo


End file.
